Little Miss Steaks
Little Miss Steaks is a Tex-Mex themed resturant. It's where many students at Degrassi Community School work, and seems to be the restaurant of choice for a special date or family night out. Notable Events Season 10 In Try Honesty (2), Holly J. ends up getting the job at Little Miss Steaks. In You Don't Know My Name (1), Sav and Holly J. hang out during Holly J.'s shift. In Love Lockdown (2), Declan visits Holly J. at work, and tries to ask her if she thought that he raped her. Holly J. tells Declan that she was confused and tries to get him to leave. In Umbrella (1), Clare meets Eli's parents at Little Miss Steaks. In Halo (2), Anya and Wesley go on their date, but end up leaving after he takes sexual stimulant pills. Jenna takes Holly J. from her work to try and get her and Sav back together. In When Love Takes Over, Anya and Dr. Chris go on their first date. Season 11 In What's My Age Again?, Anya and Dr. Chris go on their second date, where he reveals that he is leaving for Kenya for a year. Marisol gets K.C. a job there. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Marisol flirts with K.C. while at work. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Marisol gets K.C. promoted to busboy. In Should've Said No (2), Marisol and K.C. continue to flirt at work. In U Don’t Know (2), Clare and Jake are on a date when they run into Eli and Imogen. In Smash Into You (1), Dave and Alli go on a date, where he tries to win her back. Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), Zig dined and dashed after he and Tori had their four-month anniversary dinner. In Say It Ain't So (2), the Ice Hounds go there after their game. Cam sees Maya there and asks her out. In Rusty Cage (1), Cam and Maya sang during Karaoke Night at Little Miss Steaks. In Ray of Light (1), Maya performs at Open Mic Night, and Katie flips a man who gave Maya his business card, as she assumed he was hitting on Maya. Trivia *Little Miss Steaks was first introduced when Holly J. applies for a job there. *It was confirmed by Degrassi writer Cole Bastedo that Little Miss Steaks sounds like "Little Mistakes" for a reason. *Little Miss Steaks was originally going to be a Tex/Mex and Fusion restaurant named "Jimmy Chongas." *It is a popular place for Degrassi students to go on a date, like The Dot, and Lola's Cantina. *It holds a Karaoke Night. *It has not yet been seen since Season 12. Staff Current: *Juan Tong: Prior to Season 10 (Manager) Former: *Holly J. Sinclair: Season 10 - Season 11 (Waitress) *K.C. Guthrie: Season 11 - Season 12 (Dishwasher/Busboy/Waiter) *Marisol Lewis: Season 11 - Season 12 (Waitress) Menu Tumblr_m1jqg9SGhL1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m1jqg9SGhL1r5uoxco2_1280.jpg Gallery HollyJUniform.jpg CamayaSing.jpg 0d027.jpg Halo4534.PNG|Anya on a date with Wesley at Little Miss Steaks AlliDaveLilmisssteaks.jpg Tumblr_lpo4mnZMtu1qgzoke.jpg|Cake Immy_little_miss_steaks.jpg AiWOi6BCIAAxvoH.jpg Category:Places Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12